Faked
by arolinaa
Summary: "Elo mau kan tolongin gue...?" "Apa...?" "Tolongin gue lepas dari tikaman cewek gila yang tiap hari ngerubung dibangku kita, gimana? Jadi cowok gue..." "Resikonya Kai." "Tolongin gue..." - KaiBaek fics inspired by FAIRISH Esti Kinasih - Comedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort - BL aka Shounen ai aka Yaoi - RNR PLEASE!
1. Prolog

**Faked**

Inspirased by Fairish©Esti Kinasih.

Kai, Baekhyun

Comedy, Romance

BOYSLOVE

RnR PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Kai lelaki yang super duper teramat sangat cuek namun begitu tampan dan banyak digilai oleh sebagian besar kaum hawa dan beberapa lelaki disekolah yang baru saja ia tempati. Lelah dengan semuanya, tingkah para kaum hawa yang <em>overacting<em> dihadapannya mencari perhatiannya. Kai meminta Baekhyun yang seorang lelaki yang tak kalah cuek dengannya itu untuk menjadi kekasih 'pura-pura'-nya.

"Elo mau kan tolongin gue...?"

"Apa...?"

"Tolongin gue lepas dari tikaman cewek gila yang tiap hari ngerubung dibangku kita, gimana? Jadi cowok gue..."

"Resikonya Kai."

"Tolongin gue..."

Setelah semuanya yang mereka lakukan merupakan sandiwara. Kai sulit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau melepas Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sedikit, risih.

* * *

><p>Another fics by me (gakusah sok inggris deh._.) Oke, jadi, aku ini ngebet banget pengen bikin KaiBaek based on Novel Fairish – 2004 karya mbakibu Esti Kinasih. Nggak tahu, novel-nya keren banget, nganu itu ceritanya huwaaaaa bikin terbaaaang. Jadi..jadi, ya gituuuu. Gak mau dibuat sama persis kok, mau aku modif alurnya biar ngalor-ngidul sesuai imajinasi aku.

Bahasa campur aduk, baku gak baku hehehe. Jujur aja deh, susah aku mah buat yang pake bahasa baku kurang dapet feels-nya, beda sama yang out EYD kaya Barter Couple itu, aku bisa buat dua chapter per-harinya. Saking ngalir aja waktu ngetik hehehe.

Ini, mohon reviews-nya yaaa. Hargain usaha aku ngetik juga imajinasi aku yang ambereugeul...


	2. So Cool Scared

**Faked**

Inspirased by Fairish©Esti Kinasih.

Kai, Baekhyun

Comedy, Romance

BOYSLOVE

RnR PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Faked<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Pagi dihari Senen yang begitu cerah. Di pagi yang cerah ini suasana ricuh di Shinhwa SHS gak ubah sama sekali. Tiap hari ricuh; berisik. Dan lebih berisik lagi dikelas 3-2 setelah Bu Chaeri masuk berdua bareng orang –lebih tepatnya cowok yang asing dianak 3-2 itu.<p>

Suasana kelas yang emang ricuh pun makin ricuh dengan jeritan fan-girl juga fan-boy (ing) ke cowok yang masuk bareng Bu Chaeri barusan.

"Anjis genteng men!" Cewek rambut ikal dengan bandana dikepalanya nyeletuk dari bangku paling ujung depan belah kiri. "ASLI cool gilak!" Cewek disebelahnya nyahutin.

"Dia manissss!" Gelak cewek imut yang duduk persis depan meja guru. "Ganteng woy!" cewek berbandana yang bilang 'anjis' itu ngebales.

"Udah-udah diem dulu dong!" Bu Chaeri nengahin muridnya biar diem. Soalnya hampir semuanya nyeletuk yang iya-iya tentang cowok baru yang –mungkin bakal jadi temen sekelasnya itu. Semua cewek nge-fangirl yah namanya cewek susah kalo liat cowok ganteng buat gak 'gatel'. Yang cowok, gak kalah hebat, mereka pun riweuh.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Bu Chaeri mulai dengan sapaannya. "Selamat pagi Bu..." Serentak satu kelas dengan semangat. "Nah, udah pada penasaraan kan sama cowok ganteng sebelah Ibu..."

"IYAAAA" Semuanya ngejawab serentak. Enggak ding, ada yan diema Cuma mandang keluar jendela.

"Okay, kamu sapa temen baru kamu dulu!" Bu Chaeri mensilahkan cowok itu buat kenalan sama anak-anak sekelas.

Mukanya dipasang se-cool mungkin dari tadi. mulutnya teratup belum terbuka sama sekali dari tadi. gak ada senyum sedikitpun di bibir itu. Gak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Cuma sedikit seringai-an kecil yang kelihatan kaya senyum waktu noleh ke Bu Chaeri. Dengan majuin tubuhnya selangkah kedepan. Senyum kecil yang entah tulus atau enggak dari cowok itu terpampang dibibirnya. "Hai! Nama saya Kim Jongin. Bisa dipanggil Jongin, atau Kai."

"KEREN"

Sekata yang keluar dari cewek yang dibilang paling cantik dikelas ini; Yoona.

Kai senyum kecil tersamar kali ini.

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kosong, Jongin" Kai senyum dan ngangguk ke Bu Chaeri terus jalan kebangku kosong dinomer tiga dari depan dan dua dari kanan. Pdahal disana-sini pun banyak bangku kosong. Tiffany cewek berbandana yang duduk dibangku paling depan bahkan mengusir teman sebangkunya supaya Kai duduk dengannya. Namun apa, Kai memilih duduk dengan...

Lelaki imut dengan tubuh mungil yang sejak tadi hanya memutar bola mata-nya sejak diperhatikan oleh Kai. "Hai!" Sapa Kai sekenanya pada cowok disebelahnya. "Hai." Balas cowok itu sambil meliahat kearah Kai yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

Beberapa murid cewek maupun cowok udah kisruh karena gak bisa duduk bareng Kai dalam satu bangku. Alhasil Kai yang posisi bangku duduknya cukup ditengah pun dikelilingin cewek yang emang histeris kedia.

Bel istirahat bunyi dan cewek centil dikelas 3-2 langung ngerubung bangku Kai dan...cowok mungil yang beruntung kata murid dikelasnya. Namanya Baekhyun dengan surname Byun. Byun Baekhyun. Saat bangkunya dikerubung, dia mutusin cabut ke bangku lain.

"Hai Kai!" Tiffany nyapa Kai dengan ceria, diapun udah duduk dibangku yang punya Baekhyun. Dengan senyum kecil terpampang dibibirnya, Kai bales sapaan Tiffany. Tiffany langsung excited sapaannya dibales Kai.

Kai yang anak baru diberondong banyak pertanayaan sama cewek-cewek centil nan kepo. Dia bukannya ngejawab malah ngeles mulu. Jujur, Kai memang close privation. Gak mau banyak orang tahu tentang dirinya.

Hari kedua Kai masuk sekolah. Seperti biasa, pagi pun dia disambut lebay oleh sebagian anak cewek dikelasnya. Gak Cuma itu sih, selam diperjalanan koridor yang kekelasnya, banyak murid yang merhatiin dia. Terutama cewek tentunya.

Kai dengan mukanya yang tampan dan cool tentu banyak menyita perhatian. Belum sampai dua puluh empat jam ia berada disekolah ini, sudah banyak yang mengenalnya –sekedar tahu tentangnya. Ya, dia terkenal sekarang. Banyak fans-nya dimana-mana.

Saat Kai memasuki kelas, dibangkunya bukanlah Baekhyun yang berada disana melainkan Yoona. Cewek tercantik dikelas ini. Baekhyun malah duduk dibangku Yoona tak jauh dari bangkunya sebelumnya.

Kai menatap Yoona heran. "Hai Kai!" Kai hanya diam tak membalas. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan bukunya. "kenapa lu disini?" Tanya Kai ketus sekali. Air mukanya begitu keruh.

"Duduk denganmu. Kenapa? gak boleh?" Yoona berkata tenang dengan perasaan yang tak bersalah sama sekali. Dia tidak mengerti air muka Kai yang sepertinya sangat kesal. Apa masalahnya? Klise sekali kan? Hanya ingin duduk seperti semula dihari pertama. Dengan cowok Byun itu.

"Kembali ketempatmu! Ini bangku Baekhyun." Baekhyun pun reflek menoleh kearah Kai dan Yoona berada. Baekhyun ini memang cowok imut dan juga mungil. Tidak terkenal. Dia anak yang sederhana dan cuek. Tapi dia sedikit penakut. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menaruh buku yang ia baca ke lokernya. Berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Kai dan Yoona.

"Eungh Kai, gak apa kok Yoona duduk situ. Gue kan bisa duduk dibangkunya Yoona. Kita tukeran gitu..." Kata Baekhyun sedapetnya. Anak 3-2 yang udah ada separoh dikelas lagi nontonin kejadian anatara Yoona-Kai-Baekhyun yang kayanya...

"Oke, Yoona yang duduk sama lo sapa?" Kai yang air mukanya sedikit mulai normal nanya ke Yoona. "Seohyun..." "Mana anaknya?" "Ituuu"

Kai jalan kearah Seohyun dan ngomong sesuatu ke dia. Kemudian jalan kebangku lama Yoona. Dan duduk disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KBM pun dimulai saat ini. Kai tetep duduk sama Baekhyun. Cuma pindah tempat aja. Kurang sreg dih karena posisinya gak enak gak lurus sama papan tulis. Baekhyun juga ketutupan sama cowok yang tinggi yang duduk tepat didepannya. Yang ngebuat dia bukan liat kepapan tulis malah kepunggung itu cowok.

Kai nahan tawa dengan senyum kecil tiap kali Baekhyun miring-miring demi liat ke papan. Kadang miring menjauh kadang miring mendekat kedia.

Jam istirahat tiba dan Baekhyun yang emang jujur risih banget duduk berdua sama anak baru yang gak hobi ngomong alias pendiem atau bisu. Uh, bayangin deh, gak ada sama sekali komunikasi antara keduanya sejak pagi tadi. tiga jam lewat dan masih gak ada komunikasi. Sama sekali. Bosen banget kan. Padahal kan sekedar nanya apa gitu bisa kali. Tapi ini... Baekhyun berasa duduk sama patung pancoran; bisu.

Baekhyun ngungsi di bangkunya Chen temen sekelasnya yang sekaligus bestfriend-nya. Dia merengutin mukanya bete. "Kenapa sih?" Tanya Chen sembil nyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang geletak di meja. Mata Baekhyun yang gak alih pandang dari tempat dimana Kai berada lagi dirubung sama cewek-cewek kelas.

Chen ngikutin arah pandang Baekhyun dan nyengir ke Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Dia? Elo cemburu?"

"Sarap dih! Gue waras!" Baekhyun mutusin pandangnya buat gak ngeliat ke Kai yang sibuk tp-tp dimata Baekhyun yang padahal Kai sendiri Cuma duduk bosen dibangkunya. Dikerubung banyak cewek gini, dipikir dia senang apa? Aslinya Kai pengen ngamuk Cuma... yah masih terlalu baru dia disini.

"Kali aja Baekhyun...dia ganteng gitu sih!" Chen gak lepas pandang ngeliat Kai. Baekhyun noleh ke Chen dengan tampang geli. "Geli ah!"

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu. Kai dan Baekhyun duduk sebangku dan udah kembali kebangkunya semula berkat Kai minta –maksa ke Yoona buat balik tukeran bangku lagi. Yah, Yoona duduk dibangku yang sebenernya di Baekhyun pun sulit itu karena dia lebih hobi mainin gadget-nya atau dandan yang ketutupan punggung cowok tinggi didepannya; Niel.<p>

Kembali lagi kaya biasa Baekhyun ngungsi dibangku Chen. Ngebiarin Kai digodain cewek-cewek.

Gak sih, kali ini Kai pergi keluar kelas. Ada kepentingan sama club basket yang di baru aja ikutin.

Setelah cukup kepentingan itu dia lewatin Kai balik kekelas sebelum lima belas menit KBM dimulai lagi. Dan... sekotak kue brownis dengan keju parut yang bikin ngiler mejeng dimejanya. Kai gak bergeming terus... "Gue butuh meja ini! Bisa bawa pergi kuenya gak?! Yang punya manaaa?!" Bentaknya masih wajar.

"Buat lo, Kai!" Tiffany berkata lenjeh. Kai natep dia tajem. "Lo pikir gue orang kelaperan yang musti dikasih makanan kaya gini, bitch please, bawa pergi?!" Asli nge-JLEB banget yang Kai ucapin. Semua anak kelas ngeliatin kejadian ini dengan melongo. Gak nyangka Kai begitu; kasar ke cewek. Selama ini diganggu sama cewek dia bisa diem dan cukup sabar. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia bosen dan...kesel sendiri.

Tiffany bukannya ngebawa kotak kue itu pergi malah melenggang keluar kelas diikutin dua anak buahnya Sunny dan Jessica. Mukanya emang langsung _celili/? _gitu deh.

Setelah selang beberapa menit kejadian itu selesai, bel pun bunyi. Baekhyun yang masih gak bergeming di bangku Chen, dia gak mau balik ke bangkunya. Takut... "Baek, balik gih!" Tao nyuruh Baekhyun buat balik kebangkunya karena dia mau duduk. Yah, ini bangkunya duduk sama Chen soalnya.

"Nghh Tao... barter yuk!" Baekhyun nawarin lirih. "Apaan?"

"Barter tempat duduk. Elu sama Kai, gue disini aja!" Kata Baekhyun penuh harap Tao mau barter tempat duduk sama dia. Yah, untuk hari ini aja lah. Dia ngeri sama Kai yang abis liar gitu. Takut dia kena amuk juga nanti.

"Kenapa sih Baek?" Tanya Chen gak ngerti. "Elu gak kasihan sama gue kalo kena amuk Jongin lagi setelah ronde pertama buat Tiffany..."

Chen ngakak ditempatnya. Dan Baekhyun sigap nutup mulut Chen pake telapak tangannya.

"Tenang Baekhyun, dia gak akan begitu kok. Baik dia mah..." Kata Tao nyoba nenangin Baekhyun.

"Kali ah, dia ngebentak cewek gitu..." Baekhyun majuin bibirnya imut. Tao ngekeh. "Asli dia baik kok..." Apa pula Tao bilang Kai baik dia gak tahu tadi sebelum dia balik dari luar Kai ngebentak Tiffany sih. "Tau dari mana Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Soalnya Tao sok tahu banget bilang Kai baik.

"Kan satu tim basket sama gue dan Kris." Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk. Iyasih, Kai posturnya lumayan untuk anak basket. Kaya Tao dan Kris cowok tinggi dikelasnya yang ikut eskul basket. "Yuk balik! Gue anterin kebangku lo..." Tao narik tangan Baekhyun.

"YAH..." Baekhyun Cuma bisa ngelengos napas dan terduduk dibangkunya spersekian detik setelahnya. "Nih temen sebangku lo...jangan diamuk! Dia ketakutan..." Mata Baekhyun ngebulat natep Tao yang seenaknay nyengir abis ngomong begitu.

Muka Kai yang dingin nengok ke Baekhyun yang sekarang nunduk. Kai pun masang mukanya kebawah buat lihat muka Baekhyun. "Muka lo merah kenapa?" Tanya Kai setelah berhasil lihat kemuka Baekhyun yang nunduk itu.

"Enggak!"

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya cewek yang ngelilingin meja Kai sedikit berkurang karena kejadian kemaren yang cukup ngebuat semua tercengang. Kai kok sekasar itu sama cewek. Gak main tangan sih Cuma yang dia bilang. Nyelekit lah.<p>

Tiffany pantang menyerah sih gak mau menjauh dari Kai. Cuma dia gak ngelakuin hal-hal kaya kemaren yang suka naroh makanan di meja Kai. Oh, Kai merasa terhina karena dipikir dia cowok kelaperan yang minta dikasih makan. Gak.

Untuk istirahat kali ini pun Baekhyun gak pergi kebangku Chen karena dia mau ngelanjutin baca novel yang dia pinjem di adeknya Taehyung sambil makan kue stawberry favoritenya.

Baekhyun balik dari lokernya abis ngambil tupperware isi kue dan ngerogoh tasnya ngeluarin novelnya. Kai Cuma diem ngeliatin Baekhyun. Mukanya datar. "Ini bukan buat lu, kok!" Kata Baekhyun cepet.

Kai senyum kecil dan buang muka. Dengan cepet juga Baekhyun ngelahap kue strawberry-nya terus ndilek sama novel-nya.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari semakin lawak dengan Baekhyun berasa duduk sama patung atau benda mati yang gak bersuara. Kemarenan udah mau ngomong sih barang dikit ngajak kekantin atau apa yang pasti dihindarin sama Baekhyun karena dia ogah lama-lama sama Kai yang uhm... gitulah.<p>

Hari ini Baekhyun dibuat bete karena Kai gak nyapa dia waktu pagi juga Cuma ngomong pas butuh tadi pinjem pensil. Udah selebihnya gak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Mereka diem-dieman.

Hari ini Baekhyun beneran gak tahan duduk sama benda mati. Gak ngomong Cuma nampangin kesan horor mukanya datar plus dingin buat dia ngeri. Jam istirahatpun Kai jalan ninggalin dia kaya zombie buat pergi entah kemana. Dan ini kesempatan Baekhyun buat curhat ke Chen.

"Cheeen pengen pindah bangku sumpah!"

Teriak Baekhyun seenaknya yang dia tahu gak ada Kai disini jadi dia bebas.

"Kemana? Gak ada tempat yang enak..." Chen ngedarin pandang kepenjuru kelas dan emang bangku kosong yang tersisa tempatnya gak enak semua lagipula dibelakang pun dan Baekhyun kecil. Kendala dia buat lihat kedepan kelas pasti susah.

Pilihan pertama dipojok belakang tempat alat kebersihan; banyak nyamuk.

Kedua ditengah belakang tapi sebelahnya ada anak yang suka nge-drug dan dikelas Cuma numpang tidur kalopun sadar paling nge-fly kaya orang sedeng. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Pilihan ketiga cukup aman sih Cuma... dia beneran ke blok didepan karena bangku kosong itu depannya cowok tinggi menjulang yang bernama Changmin. Susah ih. Gak ada pilihan dia _stay_ dibankunya bareng anak baru yang gak bisa ngomong huh diem mulu sih.

"Gak ada pilhan Baekhyun kecuali..." Chen micingin alisnya bari ngelirik Baekhyun. "Kecuali apa Chendol?" Desak Baekhyun kepo_ to the max_. "Lo usir Kai dari bangku lo dan Luhan..."

CRINGGG. Lampu taman hinggap diatas kepala Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun dapet ilham terang atau pencerahan gitu.

"Ide bagus Chen! Tapi bilangnya gimana? Bantuin laaah..." Baekhyun seneng diawal Cuma dia mendadak takut dan setelah sepersekian detik mikir kedua kalinya. Dia terbesit aja dikepalanya bahwa yang bakal _go away_ dari bangkunya tuh dia dan Kai yang _stay_ disana. Haaa kata lainnya sih Baekhyun yang malah diusir sama Kai dan ngebuat dia duduk diantata tiga bangku kosong dibelakang huuu, _no way_ banget!

"Itu urusan lo Baekhyun...sama... dia!" Tunjuk Chen ke Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalem kelas. Baekhyun geleng-geleng sekilas dan dia nunduk merenungkan nasib.

Jadi Luhan itu temen sebangku Baekhyun. Dia absen karena harus balik ke China karena mama-nya sakit. Yah dia kan anak perantauan yang jauh dari orang tua. Berhubung Luhan anak pinter yang juga pertukaran pelajar yang punya banyak hak disekolah karena kepinterannya. Boleh deh izin-nya keluar buat balik ke China kurang lebih tiga bulan. Ketinggalan pelajaran? Anak orang kaya men... privat sendiri dulu di negara Tirai Bambu itu dulu.

Bel bunyi dan Baekhyun jalan ke bangkunya dengan lemes kaya jalan ke bangku panas saking gugupnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>YES! bisa update juga setelah lama mencoba karena internet modem ku ngadat lemot banget. Ini dia...biasa ceritanya aneh gak mudengin, kan?<p>

Aduh makasi banyak lah yang disebelumnya mau ngasih review. sebelumnya udah pesimis wah gak ada yang minat, gak usah dilanjut sih. cuma begitu cek ada review walau cuma beberapa biji, beh...langsung semangat akunya ^^

Ya pokoknya untuk chapter pertama ini, ayok review buat siapa aja yang baca! ohya, bahasanya amburadul banget kan ya diatas? campuran duh ah /.\

Okay chapter depan dibaikni lah out EYD semua bwahahaha /gak.

Udah sampai ketemu di chapter depan yeth :*


End file.
